twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Penance "Absolum" Irons
Known Information A return priest from a time not long past, this crimson clad monk seems to bring salvation and suffering in equal amounts where ever he goes. Formerly a blood mage and a channeler he specialized in removing weakness from ones body through painful lessons and careful healing. While he generally has a very easy going and calm nature, his radical devotion to Eden (Goddess of Death and Rebirth) can inspire hard words and violent actions from this otherwise kindly priest. After a risky gambit to save a friend from the dark grip of The Bone Child, Absolum's magic was severed from his soul, leaving him despondent and disconnected from the other returned. This lead to a change in the priest as he has been forced to explore a new path of being, still with out any of his memories from his former life. Absolum's life among the returned has continued after Eden severed his magic. Adapting to being magic-less and regaining his memories has changed the person that first returned. With a new fighting style and a hardened resolve to serve Eden, Frey Absoulm Irons has opened the door to a new chapter of his life and firmly closed the one behind him. Very little, if anything, of the boy he once was remains, stripped away by what he has done to survive. He didn’t return and was confirmed dead after a fight with the Necromancer Poppy and her undead hoardes, his body was dissolved rather than buried as to leave nothing to chance. Status As Eden's only Priest in Solace, Absolum has Four pins of status. Allies * Curon * Sir Del La Rosa * Sil'Arnith * Reonna Moss * Lizzet * Ana * Tsura Layla Kovalenko * Lady Tethra * Lumar * Yeshua Ben Yosef Telesca Enemies * The Blood Rose * Imps * Deroan, The Bone Child * Religious Bigots * Cedric Moss * Undead Obituaries Two in fact! ...Read the Assassin! Rumors * Rumor has it that he secretly thinks that Eden is not a nice person. * Rumor has it that he just has a big crush on Sil'Arnith * Rumor has it Eden rejected an affair with Hakon, because she was already dating Absolum on the side. * Rumor has it Eden hand-selected Absolum to Return because she realized she needed to "sex up" her image after the Returned began disrespecting her. * Rumor has it that Absolum is currently bedding no fewer than six different noblewomen. These claims extend from the obvious -- Rosaline and Reonna -- to the surprising, including Cosette, Tethra, and the entire contingent of Dacians (at once.) * Don't believe everything you hear! Rumor has it Absolum is a virgin. * Rumor has it that Absolum returned from the Dark Future as an undead abomination. * Rumor has it Absolum always hated dolls. * Rumor has it, death is just the beginning. Quotes * "Oh Eden Hear my Cry, My Eyes are Burning, My Heart is Ice, My Night is Filled with Death. Oh Eden, Hear my Cry, Cool my Eyes, Warm my Heart, Let me Dream Again." -Absolum's prayer to Eden. (A Prayer in the Dark) * "Say 'Eden's a Bitch' one more time...." * "Oh Eden, Hear My Cry, My Eyes are Burning, My Heart is Ice, My Night is Filled with Death. Oh Eden, Answer my Cry, Close My Eyes, Still My Heart, Embrace Me Once Again." -Final Words (A Prayer in Death) * "Oh Eden You Answered my Cry, My Eyes are Closed, My Heart is Still, My Grave is Filled with Dust. Oh Eden, You Answered my Cry, Be my Eyes, Guide my Heart, Fill me with your Presence." Prayer of Waking Character Inspirations Little John - Robin Hood Father Anderson - Hellsing Ultimate Durza -The Inheritance Cycle, Book One. Soundtrack Wretched and Divine- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQbNxFH3wr4 Meat, Bread, And Wine- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4tC2RkFS24 Genetic Repo Man- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7AjlT406_s